Assist Girls Stink Forever
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Wario wonders why Isabelle and Ashley like hanging out with each other. Of couse, there's something that Waluigi doesn't tell him...
1. Chapter 1

"Wah, I don't get it." Wario grumbled as he was watching the two cute girl Assist Trophies talking with each other, with them and Waluigi gathered just outside Diamond City as it was a rather cold night, with Wario scratching his butt after seeing Ashley fart a mean wet poot.

"What do ya mean, bro?" Waluigi responded as he was smacking various balls being fired from different directions with his purple tennis racket.

"Why is she hanging out with that dog? What is it to her that's not there for me?" Wario questioned as he noticed Isabelle farting a raspy toot.

"Oh Wario... you wouldn't understand." Waluigi sighed as he placed both of his hands on his racket, shaking his head after closing his eyes.

"I wouldn't, Waluigi?" Wario gawked as he glanced to see both girls breaking wind at the same time.

"Nope, not in the slightest." Waluigi chuckled afer adjusting his purple cap.

"Hey Ashy, I think they might be talking about us!" Isabelle spoke up as she clapped her paws together.

"I know Isa, but what interest would we have for them?" Ashley murmured as she rubbed her right arm with her left hand.

Isabelle giggled as she winked. "Maybe the fat one wants to know how to pass the gas like us..."

Ashley scoffed. "He wishes he was full of air like us."

"You know I can hear you two, right?" Wario commented, disgruntled as he had his hands on his fat stubby hips.

Glancing at each other, the two female Assist Trophies decided to go toward Wario and try their best to make him feel a bit more comfortable. Waluigi knew better as he moved away, but the epic fat man had no idea what was in store for him as the two girls began farting different sounding but equally stinky farts on him, which didn't make him feel better at all.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Wario snapped angrily as he performed a Shoulder Bash attack on the two girls, knocking them down on the ground.

"I thought this would cheer you up!"

"Peh, if you well it sure doesn't!"

"Well if you don't mind me asking, but can't you just like what we people do for you?"

"I prefer if I didn't have this happen to me like before you did!"

"I told you this wasn't going to end well with this option." Waluigi pointed out.

"Oh shut up Waluigi. At least I'm not a lousy Assist Trophy." Wario grumbled.

Waluigi rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not one of the most hated playable characters due to my portrayal being nothing like people want or expected!"

Wario wasn't able to come up with anything to shut Waluigi up, which in turn made him sad. Ashley and Isabelle continued stinking up the air with their combined girly flatulence as Waluigi rubbed the back of his head, wondering if he went a bit too far.


	2. Chapter 2

"So are you still thinking about them?" Waluigi asked Wario as the two were having cloves of garlic that were stuffed into tacos.

"Yeah. I can't get them out of my mind." Wario mumbled as he scratched his butt.

Waluigi smirked. "You should learn to accept that there are things beyond your control."

"Because that helped you out, right?" Wario joked, only to be kicked in the nutshack by Waluigi, who went back to eating his garlic topped taco as Wario groaned in pain, with a wormhole opening up nearby.

"Oh my!" Isabelle exclaimed as she was farting constantly with Ashley, the two gassy girls spotting the portal. "It looks like that warp might cause trouble!"

"Oh no worry." Ashley assured Isabelle while fanning her farts away. "All it needs is a little gas."

Ashley then waved her wand, with Isabelle watching in amazement as the portal sucked in their fart gas blasts, with it collapsing on itself as a result. Waluigi was not fazed by what happened as Wario got back up, wondering what was even happening.

"Was there something that I missed?" Wario asked as he adjusted his yellow cap.

"Nothing that would interest you," Waluigi pointed out as he stretched his lanky arms, seeing the girls giggling and bonding over their flatulence once again.


End file.
